


I'll Be There (For You)  [VID]

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Challenge: Caffrey-Burke Day, Friendship, Gen, Green Day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Peter are always there for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There (For You)  [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the second annual Caffrey-Burke Day (Oct. 2013)

Music: "Poprocks & Coke" by Green Day

Clips: Up to 5x01

 

 


End file.
